warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Griffin Equivalency
The Griffin Equivalency" is the fourth episode of the second season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Monday, October 13, 2008. In this episode, Raj is featured in People Magazine for his discovery and Penny is the only one to attend his People magazine reception. Plot Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Penny are having Chinese food and getting a lecture on the hygiene cleanliness of baby wipes vs. hot air hand blowers. Raj enters and stops speaking when Penny is around. Penny makes her decision to leave to her apartment, Raj then announces that he is included in People Magazine's "30 visionaries under 30 years to watch" list for his discovery of the trans-Neptunian object 2008 NQ17, sparking jealousy from his friends. Raj describes his rise from his humble beginning in India, though father is a wealthy gynecologist that drives a rented Bentley. Howard is disturbed that he didn't get mentioned since he designed Raj's telescope mount that helped him make the discovery. When no one showing interest, Raj angrily leaves. The next day, as Sheldon solves his missing neutrino, Leonard and Howard arrive at his office and they tell him that they need to apologize to Raj and invite him out. Leonard comments that they need to be supportive; since this award may be the high point of Raj's career. Sheldon reluctantly leaves his office with them. Outside Raj's office, Sheldon tries his best to smile instead of making comments, however his smile make him look like The Joker is ready to kill Batman. The guys go to apologize to Raj for not showing appreciation and invite him out to dinner, before Dr. Gablehauser congratulates Raj and invites him to lunch at the executive dining room. His fame soon goes to Raj's head. He receives a star treatment, gets an assistant, and even invites Penny to People's reception. Because Raj is being too obnoxious, none of the guys wanted to attend. Penny tells them "shame on you" for not supporting their friend, and accepts Raj's invitation, oblivious to his inflated ego and his belief that he has a date with her. Raj shows up at Penny's door full of champagne and bragging about his limo. He also wants Penny to go change her outfit. Penny goes with him already regretting it as the guys are hanging out at the apartment. As Leonard watches them leave, before entering the apartment with the Thai food. Howard attempts to persuade Leonard into dating online Croatian women, but Leonard refuses. The guys discuss over how are they going to have a new friend. Sheldon mentions that his cat Lucky got run over by a delivery van, and plans to have a Griffin as his new pet. The guys discuss another idea of having a new friend, until Leonard guesses that it's Iron Man. After the party, a very intoxicated Raj returns home with Penny wanting to make-out with her, and via webcam introduces her to his parents as his girlfriend. Penny tells them that they are not together, while Raj's parents insist that he find an Indian girl. After Raj leaves feeling sick from drinking too much, Penny respectfully says goodbye and then adds that they would be lucky to have her as a daughter-in-law. The next morning, a sober and shy Raj tries to apologize to Penny for his behavior. Although Raj tries to leave a written note, Penny ultimately forces him to verbally apologize and he utters a barely audible "Sorry", at which point she immediately forgave him. Leonard sees Raj hugging Penny dressed in her robe the morning after her date with Raj and looks confused. Sheldon enters the scene and simply smiles, clueless to what's going on. Trivia *Title Reference: Sheldon tells his friends the perfect pet, a Griffin - an half-lion and half-eagle mythological beast. *This is the first time Penny enters Raj's Apartment *This is the first time that Sheldon reveals that his mother had him tested for insanity. *When Leonard refuses to date online Croatian women, Howard compares Raj to Apu Nahasapeemapetilon from The Simpsons where Leonard points out that is racist. Ironically, Apu does have a Ph.D. Transcript Category:The Big Bang Theory Season 2 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Episodes